Amanda Wyss
est une actrice américaine née le à Manhattan Beach, en Californie (États-Unis). Elle a incarné le personnage de Randi McFarland dans six épisodes de la saison 1 de Highlander. Biographie Amanda Wyss est née et a grandi à Manhattan Beach, en Californie, une enclave côtière au sud de Los Angeles. Issue d'une famille de cinq enfants, elle est découverte, adolescente, par un agent qui la mit en vedette dans la pièce The Bad Seed, jouée au théâtre local de Los Angeles. Elle continua à travailler dans des publicités et décrocha son premier rôle à la télévision en interprétant le personnage de Cindy dans When the Whistle Blows (1980). Sa carrière cinématographique a été ponctuée par des rôles mémorables dans Ridgemont High (1982), Les griffes de la nuit (1984), Better Off Dead... (1985), Silverado (1985), et Powwow Highway (1989). Elle a également beaucoup travaillé pour la télévision avec des rôles récurrents dans Hôpital St. Elsewhere (1982), Cagney et Lacey (1981) et Highlander (1992). Amanda aime actuellement vivre à Los Angeles où elle travaille comme actrice dans le cinéma et la télévision. Filmographie Cinéma *1981 : Force 5 (Force: Five) de Robert Clouse : Cindy Lester *1982 : Ça chauffe au lycée Ridgemont (Fast Times at Ridgemont High) de Amy Heckerling : Lisa *1984 : Les Griffes de la nuit (A Nightmare on Elm Street) de Wes Craven : Tina Gray *1985 : Silverado de Lawrence Kasdan : Phoebe *1985 : Gagner ou Mourir (Better Off Dead...) de Savage Steve Holland : Beth Truss *1986 : Flag de Bill Duke *1989 : To Die For de Deran Sarafian : Celia Kett *1989 : Powwow Highway de Jonathan Wacks : Rabbit Layton *1989 : Deadly Innocents de John D. Patterson : Andy / Angela *1989 : Desert Steel de Glenn Gebhard : Jerri *1990 : Shakma de Hugh Parks et Tom Logan : Tracy *1990 : Checkered Flag de John Glen et Michael Levine : Chris Baird Trehearn *1991 : Son of Darkness: To Die For II de David Price : Cellia *1991 : Liaison maléfique (Black Magic Woman) de Deryn Warren : Diane Abbott *1992 : Bloodfist IV: Die Trying de Paul Ziller : Shannon *1995 : Digital Man de Phillip J. Roth : Lt. Fredericks (non créditée) *1997 : Haute Tension (Strategic Command) de Rick Jacobson : Michelle Harding *1997 : Tupperware Party de Tracey Needham (court métrage) : Maddie *1998 : Marry Me or Die de Bob Hoge : Nora Dawkins *2000 : Bella! Bella! Bella! de Jeff Van Hanken (court métrage) : Charlotte Breceda *2004 : Fallacy de Jeff Jensen *2005 : Sa mère ou moi ! (Monster-in-Law) de Robert Luketic : Tina Gray (images d'archives, non créditée) *2009 : The Graves de Brian Pulido : Darlene Atwood *2010 : Deadly Impact de Robert Kurtzman : Julie Mulligan Téléfilms *1981 : This House Possessed de William Wiard : Holly *1981 : The Other Victim de Noel Black : Kimi Langford *1982 : Cass Malloy de J.D. Lobue : Colleen Malloy *1983 : Lone Star de John Flynn : Maggie Holloway *1983 : The Tom Swift and Linda Craig Mystery Hour de Harry Harris : Kathy Hamilton *1983 : Le Crime dans le sang (A Killer in the Family) de Richard T. Heffron : Dannelda Lyons *1984 : My Mother's Secret Life de Robert Markowitz : Tobi Jensen *1986 : Combattante du feu (Firefighter) de Robert Michael Lewis : Marilyn *1986 : Something in Common de Glenn Jordan : Laura Grant *1987 : Independence de John Patterson : Chastity *1989 : The Final Days de Richard Pearce : Tricia Nixon Cox *1992 : Gunsmoke: To the Last Man de Jerry Jameson : Lizzie Tewksbury Séries télévisées *1980 : When the Whistle Blows : Cindy (Saison 1 - Épisode 4) *1981 : Buck Rogers au XXV siècle : Laura (Saison 2 - Épisode 6) *1981 : ABC Afterschool Special : Cindy Scott (Saison 10 - Épisode 1) *1981 : Jessica Novak : (Saison 1 - Épisode 2) *1981 : The Righteous Apples : (Saison 1 - Épisode 2) *1982 : Teachers Only : Amy (Saison 1 - Épisode 4) *1982 : Star of the Family : Tiffany (Saison 1 - Épisodes 2 et 4) *1983 : The Powers of Matthew Star : Kerri Saxon (Saison 1 - Épisode 13) *1985 : Otherworld : Nova (Saison 1 - Épisode 1) *1985 : Glitter : Christie (Saison 1 - Épisode 13) *1985-1986 : Hôpital St Elsewhere (St. Elsewhere) : Pru Dowler (Saison 4 - Épisodes 6, 10 et 12) *1985-1986 : Cheers (St. Elsewhere) : Beth Curtis (Saison 4 - Épisode 2 et Saison 5 - Épisode 11) *1986-1987 : Cagney et Lacey (Cagney & Lacey) : Bridgit Cagney (Saison 5 - Épisodes 21 et 23, Saison 7 - Épisode 6) *1987 : Les Aventures de Beans Baxter (The New Adventures of Beans Baxter) : Mary Ellen (Saison 1 - Épisode 5) *1987 : Mes deux papas (My Two Dads) : Dana (Saison 1 - Épisode 5) *1991 : Code Quantum (Quantum Leap) : Suzanne Elsinger (Saison 4 - Épisode 1) *1992-1993 : Highlander (Saison 1 - 6 épisodes) **''Coupable d'innocence'' : Randi McFarland *1994 : Les Dessous de Palm Beach (Silk Stalkings) : Sandra Thomas (Saison 3 - Épisode 18) *1995 : University Hospital : infirmière Drewe (Saison 1 - Épisode 1) *1995 : Arabesque (Murder, She Wrote) : Laura Maples (Saison 11 - Épisode 20) *1995 : Walker, Texas Ranger : Alicia (Saison 4 - Épisode 2) *1995 : The Marshal : Fremont (Saison 2 - Épisode 5) *1996 : New York Police Blues (NYPD Blue) : Ellen Lewis (Saison 3 - Épisode 9) *1996 : High Incident : (Saison 1 - Épisode 2) *1998 : Urgences : Mrs. Adams (Saison 4 - Épisode 21) *1998-2002 : JAG : Helene Dugan / Diane Akers (Saison 4 - Épisode 8 et Saison 8 - Épisode 3) *1999 : Charmed : Stevie (Saison 2 - Épisode 1) *1999 : Profiler : Lee Armstrong (Saison 4 - Épisode 5) *2000 : Any Day Now : (Saison 3 - Épisode 10) *2001 : Diagnostic : Meurtre (Diagnosis Murder) : Maureen (Saison 8 - Épisode 15) *2001 : Espions d'État (The Agency) : Jennifer Steward (Saison 1 - Épisode 2) *2001-2011 : Les experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) : Donna Marks / Tina / Tina Vincent (Saison 2 - Épisode 12, Saison 11 - Épisode 15, 20 et 21) *2002 : Amy (Judging Amy) : Denise Wharton (Saison 3 - Épisode 24) *2002 : Le Drew Carey Show (The Drew Carey Show) : Tina (Saison 8 - Épisode 1) *2003 : Division d'élite (The Division) : Sharon (Saison 3 - Épisode 3) *2004 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Sonya Witkowski (Saison 1 - Épisode 15) *2006 : Dexter : Une assistante sociale (Saison 1 - Épisode 3) *2014 : The Division : Helen Stanfield (Saison 1 - Épisode 4) *2014 : Major Crimes : Joanna Cass (Saison 3 - Épisode 6) en:Amanda Wyss